Resolución de Año Nuevo
by Seth Roan
Summary: Marinette sabe que la pluma de Nathanaël no ha sido tan mágica. Tal vez porque fue creada por un Hacedor de Demonios y eso es lo que produce. Algo de un material oscuro que brilla como el charol solo cuando se sumerge en algo cuya densidad lo supera...


Resolución de Año Nuevo

* * *

 _Dedicado a J. M. R._

* * *

Marinette sabe que la pluma de Nathanaël no ha sido tan mágica. Tal vez porque fue creada por un Hacedor de Demonios y eso es lo que produce. Algo de un material oscuro que brilla como el charol solo cuando se sumerge en algo cuya densidad lo supera.

El luto de Marinette, _Ladybug_. _Los_ lutos, mejor dicho.

Nathanaël no era poderoso. Quebrarlo, al final, no le fue tan dificultoso. Es solo que Chat fue…

(Ella no quiere decirlo, aunque hable solo para sí misma y Tikki. Que Chat era débil. En su memoria la ayudó tantas veces y es tan difícil defender la ciudad sin él, su único y mejor amigo en la lucha. En todo caso, fue demasiado lento y Nathanaël tuvo suerte por única temible ocasión en la vida).

Hubiera podido vivir con eso, quizá. Pero primero Chat tuvo ese horrible final y Marinette, Ladybug, le dio sepelio en un edificio semiderruido, cuidando de cubrirle el rostro con un sudario improvisado con terciopelos pensados para el vestido del baile de fin de año.

La ausencia de Chat se hizo notar. Que Ladybug ya no peleaba por Paris en las calles junto a él apareció en los titulares de inmediato.

Luego Adrien se marchó del instituto, igual que si se hubiera esfumado, por el mismo tiempo. Marinette no era tan cercana a él para hacer preguntas pero escuchó rumores, desde luego.

Guardó el Milagroso de Chat, Plagg, pero su tristeza opaca la de Marinette. Puede escucharlo llorar desde su forma de anillo. Es demasiado valioso para dejarlo en un joyero, así que Marinette se lo cuelga al cuello y soporta uno que otro comentario de Alya, que pretende animarla indagando sobre su origen, acaso de algún novio escondido.

Nathanaël se reincorpora a su vida anterior a la posesión. Marinette ahora sabe que la dibuja a ella y no cualquier cosa que contemple. Se sonríen a veces. Nathanaël preguntándose por qué solo verlo causa dolor a Marinette. Los recuerdos de la sangre invaden sus sueños.

Ya no se dibuja como héroe. Él nunca fue tal cosa.

Gesta preguntas en su mente para Marinette. Basándose en sus pesadillas hace una apuesta arriesgada: Ladybug sin su máscara.

Es absurdo, ¿cierto?

Al final, cuando se atreve a detener a Marinette, pálida y de alguna manera más delgada, sus palabras son torpes. Ella se pone nerviosa y lo evade al borde del desmayo.

Deja de ir a la escuela. Sus padres aparecen un día con la policía. Nathanaël enferma de solo imaginar que algo pudiera pasarle.

Al cerrar los ojos escucha una voz llena de resentimiento y dedos helados se cierran en su garganta. Purificado del veneno, tiene la obligación de convertirse en héroe.

No tiene sentido.

Trata de dibujarlo.

Su amor por Marinette es culpa.

Debería estar festejando a esas horas. Pero en el medio de los fuegos artificiales, la ve a ella esperándolo en su balcón. Nathanaël la llama por su nombre pero Marinette niega con la cabeza, sin sacarse la máscara.

—Esta ciudad necesita a Ladybug. Y eso es lo que soy ahora.

Un estruendo atípico, gritos. ¿Será un nuevo ataque?

Ella le tiende un anillo, como Nathanaël soñaba con darle en un contexto muy diferente. No hay tiempo para que haga más preguntas ni para que gimotee porque echa de menos a su compañera de curso. Está frente a una guerrera y hay una batalla que pelear.

Y un pecado imperdonable que purgar.

Teme pronunciar el nombre. Porque después de que una teoría absurda resulte cierta, ¿podría la otra…?

No. No hay tiempo para eso.

—¿Chat…?

—Es su artefacto de poder. La posesión que sufriste indica cierta compatibilidad.

—¿Pero yo no…?

Ladybug desvía la mirada pero asiente. La certeza pesa a Nathanaël menos que la duda de tanto tiempo.

—Su nombre es Plagg y te enseñaré todo sobre él. Ahora…

Es como el Milagroso de Chat le indicara, contra las tempestades dentro de Marinette y su inseguridad. Está ante _Chat Noir_ de nuevo. Un poco más delgado y con cabello rojo sobresaliendo de las orejas felinas del traje. Un cambio que tal vez pocos, aliviados, noten. Y seguramente se acostumbrarán.

Como ella, ¿no?

Dos (tres) adolescentes fugados de sus casas. Si evitan más muertes y accidentes, nadie debería prestarle especial atención a la noticia.

—¿Te llevarás eso?

Una pluma. La que Marinette conoce bien. Nathanaël asiente, un tanto avergonzado.

—Soy un dibujante. Durante el día, al menos.

Marinette aún diseña su línea desde la oscuridad. Tal vez más adelante pueda regresar con su familia y volverse famosa.

Pero incluso si no sucede…

—Vamos. Tenemos la noche que vivir. Y que salvar, _Chat_.

Es una herencia triste y dudosa. El nuevo Chat la sigue saltando por los rascacielos como una cría de gato a su ágil madre. Al final, ni Nathanaël ni su oscuridad han matado a su amigo, sino que se lo han devuelto.

O así quiere pensar.

Y tal vez, sin Adrien, es casi un nuevo consuelo para pensar como resolución.


End file.
